A Completely UnIronic Date
by Jess Alec
Summary: In which Dave and John share hot chocolate and a waitress titters.


Walking down the street was painful.

It was so cold, you could sneeze, and the snot would freeze mid air.

But the moment you saw Dave, leaning against the wall of the coffee shop like a owned the place, you instantly didn't regret walking through the piss cold December air.

He glanced over.

"Yo." He gave a slight nod of the head.

"Hey, Dave." You smiled.

The corners of his lips threatened to turn upright.

A threat you didn't mind.

"Well, Egbert, I've been standing out here for 5 minutes freezing my ass off. Mind coming inside?" He gave you a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go." He _was_ a little early, and by the color of his cheeks, they were very pink, contrasting with the freckles that were speckled randomly across them, he had probably been out there longer than 5 minutes.

You started walking toward the door, opening it for Dave.

He stepped inside.

"Ladies first." you muttered when you were both inside, just loud enough for him to hear.

He lightly shook his head, chuckling.

You sat down and a booth, directly across from each other.

A waitress bounced over to your booth.

"What can I- Oh, John? I didn't recognize you without a book in your hand! How've you been doing?"

"Claire? Oh, hey! I'm doing fine. How're you?"

Dave looked from you to her.

"I'm fine, the libraries been kinda quite without you there." She laid two menu's in front of you and Dave, despite it's name being "Jack's coffee shop", they served burgers and and hot dogs and various other things, in fact, most of the time no one ordered coffee.

"I'm sure it has, Dave this is Claire, she's a helper at the local library. Claire this is Dave, My boyfriend."

She held out her hand to Dave.

"It's nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

"You too."

Dave picked up a menu and began choosing what he wanted to eat, and you did the same, before Claire nudged your foot.

You looked up.

Claire flashed me a broad smile, nodded at Dave and gave a thumbs up.

You started to giggle as she walked away, giving you time to choose.

Dave looked up and quirked and eyebrow, "What's so funny, Egderp?"

"Heh, oh, nothing, just- never mind," Your giggling had settled down to a faint smile.

He looked back at his menu.

You decided on a hot dog and Dave got a burger.

You waved Claire back over and she wrote your orders down on a note pad, pausing a moment and jotting something else down on the palm of her hand, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

This unnerved you.

A few minutes later Claire popped up, placing your food on the table.

"Is there anything else you guys need?"

"Nah, we're chill," Dave said grabbing a bottle of ketchup and drowning his burger in it.

"Alright, enjoy your meals."

"We will," you said putting jelly on your hot dog.

You felt something graze against your leg, and realized Dave was wrapping his legs around yours.

You felt a blush creep up on your face.

Dave grinned into his burger.

When you were nearly halfway done eating your meal Claire skittered back over and placed something on your table.

"It's on the house!" and disappeared as quickly as she came.

It was a cup of hot coco with whip cream and little red and blue heart shaped sprinkles on top, and two straws.

Dave glanced over at you.

You kind of just looked at each other for a while.

"Are we going to drink this shit or not?"

"Yeah, let's, um, let's do that."

You both leaned over and took hold of one straw, slurping up the lukewarm chocolaty goodness.

There wasn't much left when you pulled back, both retreating back to your original meals.

You heard Claire tittering over at the register.

You rolled your eyes.

You argued who was going to pay for the meal, deciding over rock paper scissors.

Dave won, so you both stood up, heading over to the register.

Claire tried to repress a smile, failing.

"That'll be $8.50, please," she said,holding out her palm; not the one that she had written on, that one was stuffed firmly in her pocket.

Dave handed her the bills from his pocket and two quarters, Dave turned around first, and Claire gave you a wink.

"Have a nice day you two!"

"Oh, we'll have a nice _night, _too," Dave said grabbing your hand.

Claire laughed, "He's a keeper, John!"

You squeezed Dave's hand.

"He sure is," You said softly.

Dave smirked.


End file.
